1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transport device, an overlap feed sign detection device, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In a related-art, there is a sheet transport device which feeds and transports sheets being loaded one by one in a transport direction.
When transport subjects which are being loaded are fed one by one in the transport direction, if a state where overlap feed of the transport subjects easily occurs can be detected in advance, for example, it becomes significant since countermeasures, such as replacement of the transport subjects or parts of the transport device, or the like, are possible.